


Teljes család

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, adoptáció
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou





	Teljes család

Kenma idegesen hajtotta le a fejét, párja kezét szorongatva. Igaz, hogy már régóta tervezgették ezt a lépést, s határozottan ki is tartottak mellette... De hirtelen nagyon elbizonytalanodott. Mi van, hogyha nem lesz megfelelő szülőnek? Mi van, hogyha a választott gyermeke nem fogja szeretni valamilyen oknál fogva? Ilyen, s ehhez hasonló kétségei között örlődött épp, mikoris szerelme, Kuroo úgy döntött, hogy a keze nem bírja a további strapát, ezért elkezdte nyugtatgatni párját.

A sikere bár nem volt átütő, de legalább ideiglenesen megfelelt a célnak, hisz tudta, hogy minen rendben lesz, amint a gyerekek közelében lesznek. Igen, bár erre senki sem számítana a habitusa és személyisége miatt, de Kenma valójában meglepően jól bánt a gyerekekkel. Ezért is döntöttek amellett, hogy bevállalnak egyet. S mivel ez nem ment biológiai úton segítség nélkül, így maradtak az örökbefogadásnál.

Az intézmény vezetőjét követték a fogadóhelyiségbe, aholis találkozhattak a választottal. Egy hét éves kislány volt az, hosszú, rakoncátlan fekete loknikkal, és igéző borostyánbarna szemekkel. Kissé félve, de látszólag mégis izgatottan szemlélte a belépő párt.

Odaérve kezet fogtak, s bemutatkoztak egymásnak. Kissé elbeszélgettek, hogy milyen lenne a velük való élet, s meséltek magukról, illetve megkérték, hogy a leányzó is tegye ezt meg magáról.

Egészen jól ment, hovatovább, sokkal jobban, mint azt hinni merték volna.

A találkozó lassan a végéhez közeledett. Kenma bár teljesen feloldódott az eddigi társalgás során, most mégis félve kérdezte meg a legfontosabb dolgot, mely körül az egész délután s a találkozó forgott.

– Hazajössz velünk?

– Igen – érkezett az egyszerű felelet.

Kuroo és Kenma úgy érezték, sosem voltak még boldogabbak. Családjuk teljes lett kislányukkal, Kate-tel.


End file.
